Happy Faces
Okay. I have to post this fast; I'm not sure how much time I have left. I've been seeing these horrible things lately, horrible being the simplest of words I can use to describe these awful things. He's following me, and I know there's no point in denying it. Gosh, I can't take it anymore! All I can see is that face that horrible, horrible face. This story needs to be on the Internet for the whole world to see. This is a warning for everyone young and old. I spread caution to not frown or cry show any emotion towards sadness whatsoever. This is all true! Let me start from the beginning. It was a typical Saturday. I was happy it was finally my birthday and I intended to celebrate for the first time in years. I've been almost nothing but happy my entire life always smiling with glee and prosperity of a new day my father, before his untimely death, had always told me not to be sad. Whenever I was glum from either scraping my knee or sad out of disappointment he would always be the first to cheer me up. After awhile I found ways to make myself smile, never would I let myself feel sad or dreary. I hated the feeling that way and so did my dad. He would always say don't be, sad or I'll get sad and then he'd get sad. My dad was super religious so when he would add the third person in the sadness quote. I always thought it met God. I was horribly mistaken. So it was three days before my birthday and I couldn't be more excited. Happy as ever, I strolled down to a local store that sells video games as I was in the market for the new legend of Zelda. I had gotten all of the things needed to play it and I worked forever to get a Wii and I was anticipating playing it. I went to the clerk only to hear that the game was no longer up for sale in the store. I felt a bit distraught but just ignored it and left. It was just when I did that I felt the strange feeling of being watched but not from any physical distance. I discarded the thought and continued to walk that night when I went to sleep only to wake up screaming and I had absolutely no idea why. I looked left and right as I got out of bed to get a glass of water. I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, it creaked and groaned but eventually let out a disgusting rusted liquid. I dropped the glass and then walked back to my room. I lay down and tried to sleep but things just weren't going my way. Then a frown came about my face and I heard a rustling in my room like someone had made there way to the side of my bed. I shut my eyes tight and laughed at my self for thinking something so foolish and as I did it stopped. I woke up on my birthday thinking it would be a good day I texted my girlfriend, happy as ever, she wrote back but not in her usual smiley faced emoticon heart filled way I asked if anything was wrong she said how we weren't compatible and all that bullshit then she brutally dumped me. I wanted to cry, that was seven months and over 456 dollars down the drain. As I was nearly in tears I had the feeling again that someone was watching me but it was closer this time, as if right behind me. I heard a faint sound much like a whisper and it said “Don’t be sad." but not in a comforting way. More like in a madman, ghostly, choked up sort of way that set chills down my spine and made my blood run cold. I then passed out I woke up in my room again at night but there was something off. I got that feeling again and in horrible fear I began to cry. That's when I saw the silhouette at the foot of my bed. It was like a small mat hanging on a string. I touched it and found it felt very familiar it had three holes in it, two at the top and one at the base. I then reached down to scratch my arm and I felt something that nearly gave me a heart attack out of fear. My arm felt exactly like the mat. I looked closer, illuminating it with my phone to find it was a human face but the scary part was it was tied into a huge smile. I crawled backwards and bumped into another and another I looked around and realize my whole room was filled with faces, all of them tied into a smile and peeled off. That's when I saw him. He was an eight-foot-tall man in a trench coat standing at the foot of my bed. I let out a scream of horror but nothing came out. I was horribly distressed at this point I started to cry and it stayed in that same voice, "NO! If you cry... I'll cry!!" I then asked, "Why did you do this to so many people?!" and what he said was something I'll never forget. "Because, they made me sad." If those of you who are reading this don't believe me I pray that one day you might and for all of you please never show a frown cause he will find you like he found me, so never make him cry. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Random Capitalization Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Im died Category:Read by Alexo